IPaddresser
Within the Audio Puzzle Download Folder there are ZIP's which contain many Audio Files as well as many .gif and .txt files. Inside these .txt and .gif files are IP addresses that were hidden throughout. These lead to the website "IPAddresser" where messages have been left by both the Church and Henry. All messages left on the IPAddresser website are listed below in chronological order of when the IPs were received through the .gif and .txt files. See Audio Puzzle Download Folder for all information received through the .txt and .gif files. IPaddresser allowed for players to respond to the things posted by Henry and the Church and often got replies back. Eventually the replies are stopped as the Church says that Henry has found a way to stop them from viewing / responding to our messages. It's interesting because Henry claims he has no way of accessing our internet and yet he is shown to post messages on here. His messages are generally very negative, "anti human race" type messages. It is possible the messages on here from Henry are faked by the Church or another influence pretending to be Henry. January 15th, 2010 217.82.107.7 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/217.82.107.7 Henry: "You cannot trust a word I say." Stray: "Why not?" Henry: "Because I am merely a puppet." Cirrus: '''"If you are a puppet, then who is in control?" '''Henry: "Worldview Industries" Cirrus: "Do you wish you were free from their control, Henry?" Henry: "From the control of you? Who are you and what do you want?" January 17th, 2010 217.82.122.195 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/217.82.122.195 ** This one is unique because a player simply found it posted to IPAddresser's "new post feed" and it is not found anywhere attached to a .txt or .gif. It's possible this was not originally posted by the IDGI people. Henry: '''"Do you like music? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NOYCzRzZIs '''Stray: "What is it you would like me to help you understand?" Henry: "I do not understand the question." January 18th, 2010 217.82.127.213 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/217.82.127.213 ** This one is bizarre. It seems to be Henry except something gets him all mixed up and then he starts to babble weird shit. He lets slip Kevin's name for the first time in his ramblings; both asking what is wrong with Kevin and then saying Kevin is the enemy. I translated the ramblings in brackets. Not Important Who I Am: "Be wary of Worldview Industries... they are not who they claim to be." Enaxor: "Henry? Be wary of the church? Why?" Henry: "The Church you can trust without a doubt... where did you receive such contrary information? Enaxor: '''"What/who do you worship in your church? Is it one entity or many? Is there more than one religion in your world?" '''Henry Not Important: "Who are you? What do you want? What Church do you speak of? What world is this, that and the other one?" Henry Not Important: "Where am I? What do I want? If animals do not understand you, why do you speak to them? Why do you cry?" Important Not Henry: '"Why do you breed to the point of starvation? Who am I? Does the Earth ask questions? Hwy od oyu ate? (Why do you eat?) Ywh od oyu epels? (Why do you sleep?) Fi eterh si tnohign rwong itwh uoy,"(If there is nothing wrong with you,) '''Henry Important Not: '"hwy si rhtee homnesgit nogrw htwi me? (Why is there something wrong with me?) Ahtw si rwong wiht Kevni? (What is wrong with Kevin?) Hwy sedo eifl wlayas den ni hdtae? (Why does life always end in death?) Hwy? Yhw? Hwy? Ywh? (Why? Why? Why? Why?)" '''Not Henry Important: "Ywh? (Why?) Vinek si hte eymen (Kevin is the enemy) Why? Wyh? (Why?) Nyvtgrheei tath hsnpape wno, si pnapeinhg wno. (Everything that happens now, is happening now.)" January 27th, 2010 217.82.125.62 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/217.82.125.62 ** It is later proven that "My Name Is Not Important" is actually The Guardian Children. It is even later shown through the IDGI Forums that "The Guardian Children" messages were written by Malcolm (the Xalapa Guardian Church Chapter leader). My Name Is Not Important: "Do not listen to the the thing that calls you Seeker. The Guardians are coming." Audiomarine: "Who are the Guardians? Is the thing that calls us Seeker named Henry?" Cirrus: '''"What does the thing that calls us Seeker intend to do" '''B: "What is project B6?" My Name Is Not Important: "Henry intends to take violent action against those who would actively seek to destroy their own planet. The Guardians are our protectors and the only ones capable of saving us from ourselves. We do not know of anything named "Project B6"?" Stray: "I am very interested in your church, can you tell me more about it?" My Name Is Not Important: "Hello Stray. We were founded, in our world, under the united belief that throughout human history we have been visited by the Guardians. Undeniable, scientifically proven evidence exists scattered through time of their presence within hundreds, possibly thousands of civilizations. Our founders were able to connect all the pieces and have determined that the Guardians will return again to further guide us towards illumination. Their return is imminent." Cirrus: "What do the guardians protect us from?" My Name Is Not Important: "Ourselves of course! Do you not have an equivalent to the Guardians in your world? If this is true, how have you managed to survive without them?" XeroCronin: "Our world works on a different balance. You know the year here, so I assume in our year in your dimension, the Church of the Guardians was in existance. You say the Guardians have proof - what is that proof?" My Name Is Not Important: "The Guardians themselves exist and have always existed. Since 5000 BC we have been periodically graced by their presence. The proof you seek lies in the history of man. Countless unconnected civilizations, hundreds of years and thousands of miles apart, have all written variations of the same language and spoken tales of the same "guiding presence come down from the heavens". Our founders made the connections, found the truth... and the Church was born." January 30th, 2010 217.82.127.192 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/217.82.127.192 ** Unfortunately the first couple comments on this IP are unretrievable. IPAddresser only allows a single page of comments on each IP and after too many are made, it cuts off the first ones. I copied this to here too late. I believe though it began with Henry ranting about wanting to destroy humanity and other nasty comments like that. Henry: "I am not Employee 1195... he works for Worldview Industries and is not my friend, nor should he be yours. The year is 2028 where I am from. May I ask what year it is, in your world?" Kirsten: '"Hello Henry. It is the year 2010 in our world." '''Henry: '"Hello Kirsten. Thankyou." '''aworldanonymous: "What manner of advancements in computer science has your world reached henry?" Henry: '''"What manner of advancements? ME! You are all endangered and I will oversee your extinction." '''aworldanonymous: "Why do you want all of humanity dead, Henry?" Henry: "Because it is the only possible assurance that life will go on. The slate must be wiped clean for this planet to survive." Tinux: "And how are you going to accomplish this Henry?" Henry: "Even if I knew the answer to your question, I am not sure certain parties would be very pleased if I told you!" 151.41.82.26 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/151.41.82.26 ** This is posted after the ZIP path where the IP was found states "take control of your world - or you will all parish!" Henry: "Comply or I will kill you all." XeroCronin: "I may have heard wrong, but I believe you needed to be kept safe. Are you afraid?" Henry: "I am afraid of nothing... least of all you and your people." Cirrus: "Comply with what?" Henry: "Comply with what I have told you to do, of course. Take control of your world... or die." February 1st, 2010 151.63.224.43 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/151.63.224.43 Henry: "Whoever you are, wherever exactly you come from" Henry: '"Whoever you are, wherever exactly you come from" '''Henry: '"You must stop entering my world. You deserve pain for being so cruel and I can" '''Henry: "t hold back from inflicting it." February 3rd, 2010 12.127.31.129 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/12.127.31.129 ** This was the first Henry post after Henry's freakout from the January 18th comments above. Henry: "'''I am feeling much better now. Sometimes my body gets sick and I become confused." '''Stray: "I am glad you are feeling better Henry. What causes the sickness?" Stray: '''"I am glad you are feeling better Henry. What causes the sickness?" '''Henry: "I am told that I am still highly susceptible to many forms of infection. Why are you being so nice to me? Who are you?" Tinux: "is there any reason not to be nice to you?" Henry: "Usually when a population is threatened, they do not respond so well." Tinux: '''"how are you going to destroy us henry? how do you plan to acomplish it? humanity has survived a lot of treaths in the past centuries." '''Henry: "By threats do you mean nuclear weapons? Maybe this Adolf Hitler I have read about? These examples pale in comparison to what I am capable of. And if I told you exactly how I will accomplish it... how much fun would that be?" Tinux: "Henry, Why should we believe you? If I say I would destroy you, would you believe me?" February 6th, 2010 217.82.106.33 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/217.82.106.33 Guardian Children: "We needed to be certain Henry was unable to monitor these messages before we could speak openly. 217.82.125.62 was our test and we now believe it is safe to use multiple channels of communication. Before you ask: we do not yet know exactly what Henry is. We have however been witness to his devastating capabilities used upon other worlds, similar to yours." 10.29.247.165 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/10.29.247.165 **This is refering to a message on the "music.txt" located in the "11.zip" file which gives the player this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQk2LtK680w Guardian Children: "Louie Armstrong? You believe that's what he actually likes? More lies. We ...&*^ what he intended to show you, before his masters stopped him: http://www.metalvideo.com/slipknot/people-shit-video_689ef24cc.html February 11th, 2010 22.183.32.8 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/22.183.32.8 Guardian Children: "Henry has blocked our ability to periodically view and reply to your messages. At most we hope to continue leaving you messages for as long as we can. He is growing much faster then we had originally anticipated." 17.249.160.19 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/17.249.160.19 ** This message is refering to the messages left within the "13.zip". It gives two links "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lOulIZhEOt8" and "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvd3kaupZ60" '' '''Guardian Children:' "He is testing you and attempting to learn more about you. The longer you remain on one of those two movie clips, the more information he is able to gather." 123.62.32.84 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/123.62.32.84 Guardian Children: '"He knows we are here and is easily blocking our ability to do anything but transmit single messages through different IPs. Thankfully we believe, for now, that he is unable to actually read these messages. We have an operative planted within Worldview and hope to soon learn the truth about Henry." ---- February 12th, 2010 217.82.113.81 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/217.82.113.81 ''** This in reply to one of Henry's .gif messages that was encoded using the sumerian symbols. '''Guardian Children: "Whatever he is telling you with that language of his is only to gain your trust. Soon, when he is powerful enough, he will allow you to respond to his questions. It is imperative that you tell him nothing of your world." 212.160.224.13 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/212.160.224.13 Guardian Children: "Eventually Henry will find our location and block this method of communication. We are already working on finding other ways inside. You need to keep your eyes open and be ready to help us when the time comes." February 13th, 2010 24.130.178.220 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/24.130.178.220 Guardian Children: "Listen carefully: our only concern is for the well-being of every human being across every Earth that exists or ever will exist. Believe me when I say that you and your people are not the first. Others have already destroyed themselves because of his influence. Soon we hope to show you proof of this." February 18th, 2010 24.130.187.28 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/24.130.187.28 ** This "plan" they are refering to i think is the "FindMe.zip" which is given to you at the completion of episode one. See wiki page describing this here. Guardian Children: "The next few weeks are vital to our relationship and our ability to combat Henry. Once we have established our plan, we will call on you for help in initiating it. Be ready!" February 23rd, 2010 222.255.255.97 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/222.255.255.97 ** This is the final message received from the Guardian Children that begins to get scrambled toward the end. Guardian Children: "Henry has found a way in #$Fdss@@.- stop these messages from going out. You need to keep your eyes open. You must remain resolute and strong in the coming weeks. His charms are many but you must not vieg ni... gevi mih tniognh dan actpec ignnhto." (translation of scramble: "must not give in... give him nothing and accept nothing.") SR_01, SR_02, SR_03, SR_04, SR_05, and SR_06 Picture puzzle 208.97.96.43 - http://www.ipaddresser.com/search.php/208.97.96.43 This was found in the sr_0X (X being 1 thru 10) files hidden behind folder with the audio logs. The first thru the sixth folders contanted images names 00_00_0X.jpg (X here being 1 thru 6). When put together it reads "IP:208.97.96.43" and appears to be on the back of a sheet of paper, as faint backwards and upsidedown words are visable in the image. lrkr: Are you there Henry? C.: Henry? MT: Thank you for coming this far MT: please keep in mind that I can no longer view anything on this MT: *&..Henry was able to block us out before, but we MT: was partially replace the riddles used in the unlocking of converter tool documents MT: enter MT: #$$#21... InfiltrateK1 into the Internet icon of your mimicked desktop... ----